


Hope's Light

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness." -- Desmond Tutu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles's Prompt 4: [Snowy winter street with lit lanterns](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/lantern_lined_driveway_zpsff934049.jpg.html)

_Just think about it. Please._

Severus glanced down at the scrap of parchment in his hand, reading the address scribbled there for what felt like the hundredth time that week. "40 Jespere Lane," he said, his voice barely audible over the harsh rustling of bare tree branches in the wind. 

_It's a big house. Can't miss it._

This was a waste of time. Severus doubted anybody had walked down this street in the past decade. There wasn't a single house or shop to be found, only dozens of trees along the way. Snow continued to fall heavily from the gray sky, and Severus pulled his thin cloak even closer around him. He'd been a fool to hope, even for a second.

_Come by any time. I mean it. I want to help._

But at this point, what did it matter? He was down to his last seven Galleons. He couldn't afford room and board anywhere for very long, at least not if he wanted to eat. He supposed he could find shelter somewhere and use Warming Charms, but he was losing precious energy.

_Just, take this._

The irony of it all. To survive Nagini's bite, only to be killed by Jack Frost's.

_It's not pity. I – we need you, Snape. You have no idea how much._

Well, as long as he'd come out all this way, he might as well continue on for a few more minutes. It wasn't as though he had any responsibilities to return to or people who would question his absence. 

_I might even have a job for you! Hermione's starting this new project, something to do with researching memory loss. It's complicated, I don't understand half of it, but I bet you would. She was just saying she really needs somebody who understands potions._

A light flickered ahead, just around the bend, and Severus found himself moving more quickly in spite of himself. Slowly, more and more lit street lanterns lining the snowy street emerged from the trees, casting the winter scene in a soft glow. 

_It's just that it's so cold out. If you don't have... I'd be happy to give you a place to stay for a while. Just to get yourself on your feet._

The wind was less harsh now, the snow gentle. Severus thought if he squinted he could just about make it out...

_I can't help but... are you all right? Do you need anything?_

And yes, there it was: the house. It was as large as promised, and rather stately, but it didn't have the cold formality of Malfoy Manor. It looked warm, inviting. Lights shone in every window. Severus' surroundings suddenly looked less like an icy hell and more like a quaint Christmas card. He hurried closer, suddenly desperate to arrive at this beautiful beacon in the night, lest it all turn out to be a mirage.

_It's been years. I've been looking all over for you. Nobody's been able to tell me anything._

But the house didn't melt away. Steeling his resolve, Severus knocked on the door. He only had to wait a moment before it opened. 

_Snape! Is that you?_

"I was thinking about what you said," Severus said, his voice unnaturally loud and clear to his ears. "And I think, perhaps, if your offer still stands..."

Harry Potter held out his hand and let Severus into the warmth.


End file.
